Titanic in 2017
by Vince123456
Summary: Jack and Rose were on the verge of death on the Icy Dark Atlantic Ocean,almost to give up all hope until someone special came into their lives.


**Titanic in 2017**

Jack was clinging on the door and Rose for dear life,Jack was about to give into an icy death until...a shining light appears over the dead bodies inches from the two.Rose saw a figure of a man who reached out for the two.

Then with a strong firm pull,they were pulled from 1912 to 2017...

 **Rose:** Thank you kind boy,where are we...?

 **Boy:** You are in...2017!

Rose who was holding onto Jack,almost fainted in disbelief,but managed to stay awake.

 **Rose:** What?!

 **Boy:** By the way my name is Vince...(Yours Truly)

 **Rose:** Ok...?

 **Vince:** I'm 25...(I'm 13 actually...)

 **Rose:** What is that big flat machine that shows colored moving pictures?

 **Vince:** Oh,the Television...this kind of television is modern,flat,smooth and reliable,Good ol' technology.

 **Rose:** Hm...These were not yet invented in our time,by the way can you fetch this lady a towel,i'm so cold,also Jack.

 **Vince:** Sure.

After a few towels and some hot cocoa for the two later...

 **Rose:** Thank you for the hot cocoa fine gentleman.

 **Vince:** Don't mention it!

As i was sipping my cocoa,i took out my phone...

 **Rose:** What is that?

 **Vince:** Well this was a device that was designed and used to be only a communication device in the 70s 80s 90s and 2000s,today almost everybody in the world has one,there are different models and brands,companies,designs and accesories that comes with this phone.You can even play games on these devices.

 **Rose:** Can you play hopscotch on that device?

 **Vince:** Oh,no not that kind of games,i'll show you,i pressed on the BIA 3 game then played.

 **Rose:** Amazing how do they even make these games.

 **Vince** Well,they draw all these,then animate then to make them realistic today we use 3d animating,because 2d is a bit unrealistic but 3d is pure movement,sometimes ganes can bug and shit.

 **Rose:** What's this so called bug?

 **Vince:** Well it's a small issue with the game that makes certain parts or actions malfunction.

 **Rose:** Ok.

 **Vince:** Do you want to watch a Titanic documentary on Youtube?

 **Rose:** Sure...?,but what is this Youtube.

 **Vince:** It is an application that allows you to watch videos posted by other people internationally or near you.Even you.

 **Rose:** Oh fantastic.

After watching some sinking theoriesand a document...

 **Rose:** So the Titanic sank via fire...

 **Vince:** Well because of the Titanic modern Maritime crew are much more careful on the seas

 **Rose:** Why is that?

 **Vince:** Well,because of it sinking we learned that no matter the size,sturdiness or strength a ship has it can still sink at the right conditions or turn of events.

 **Rose:** Ok...

 **Vince:** According to the doctor i dialed a while ago,he will wake up at least a month from now,because the hypothermia was so severe,it reached his brain,so now he has a coma,don't worry he will be fine.

 **Rose:** *crying hard* ok...

 **Vince:** Anyway,let's go to the store i need to buy some groceries,come on follow me!

We left for the market.(Jack was in a hospital)

 **Rose:** Vince,what is that screen thing that emmits music.

 **Vince:** Oh the radio,well not exactly,a radio is for hearing broadcasts,but this is a USB drive,i have music inside this drive so whenever i plug it in,i just select the music,then it plays.

 **Rose:** What is this Cold air that's coming from this vent thingy.

 **Vince:** Air conditioner...it sucks in air from outside then filters it to change the temp,you can adjust to how cold you want it to be in here,plus this car is much more complex than the ones in 1912 right?

 **Rose:** Well...yeah,but i must ask you,are there still 1st class 2nd class and steerage in this era?

 **Vince:** Well there's no more classes because there was a quick rate of democracy spreading in the world erasing the 1st 2nd and 3rd classes,BUT...there is a V.I.P. and on a plane you can buy your way to 1st class if you have tremendous amounts of money.

 **Rose:** When did the classes get erased,and what is this V.I.P. and Airplane?

 **Vince:** Well i don't know when it happened,maybe the 1930s after the great depression or i dunno,V.I.P. is for Very Important Person,it is actually when you are lucky enough to recieve it or buy it,on events or places that is.And an airplane is a flying machine that is more complex,lucky for you i'm going on vacation tomorrow in the U.S.A. you can ride an airplane.

 **Rose:** Wait what place is this...

 **Vince:** The Philippines,land of beauty and freedom.

 **Rose:** Well i'll ask you more about 2017 tomorrow but for now i wanna sleep.

After arriving home 6:30 pm(Evening),i carried Rose on to the guest bedroom where i layed her there,and closed the door behind me.

7:30 am (morning)

After breakfast

 **Vince:** Rose,ready for the vacation?

 **Rose:** What about Jack?

 **Vince:** He'll be ok,plus we can't bring a sleeping body over the airport,they might think we killed him and we're trying to hide the body,and i can't pay for him,he's asleep and it would be a waste of cash if he wasn't awake to enjoy the vacation.

 **Rose:** Fair point

1 hour and 15 mins later we arrived on the airport with 10 mins to spare so we had to run.

 **Vince:** Wait wait wait!!!!! we're passengers for this flight!

 **Attendant:Ticket please...**

I gave him the tickets

 **Attendant:** Come along...

 **Vince:** Come on Rose,i know you're from the past but please try not to look to amazed because you will embarras yourself


End file.
